


Даруй мне (мою) жизнь

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Его тело давно уже стало костюмом, который он носит, если ему везет - в одиночку. Это что-то, что можно отдать, потерять и украсть, одолжить, подарить, уничтожить. Ничтожное. Просто вещь. Это не его личность.Так что странно, что он не может теперь принять все это так просто.Словно было еще, что терять.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Даруй мне (мою) жизнь

Сэм давно перестал чувствовать свое тело.  
Полезная пища, да, и пробежки, и спорт, мораторий на что-то кроме пива с братом. И секс лишь тогда, когда есть — человек, для которого. Даже это — не для себя.  
Дин — оружие даже смазывал с чувственностью какой-то.  
Сэм — всего лишь держал себя, в чистоте, в форме. Он держал себя — крепко. На привязи содержал.  
Это кровь Азазеля, кровь Руби, это руки (не только они) Люцифера, это внутренности Адской Гончей, остаточная благодать.  
Его тело давно уже стало костюмом, который он носит, если ему везет — в одиночку. Это что-то, что можно отдать, потерять и украсть, одолжить, подарить, уничтожить. Ничтожное. Просто вещь. Это не его личность.

Так что странно, что он не может теперь принять все это так просто.  
Словно было еще, что терять.

— Да, да, у меня есть весь набор, — раздраженно подтверждает Сэм (Саманта?), — когда Дин, еще не отошедший от шока, спрашивает его в третий раз.  
Вопрос уже скорее риторический, но с Сэма хватит риторических вопросов на сегодня. На эту тему, по крайней мере.  
— Развитые молочные железы, вульва, клитор, влагалище, матка.  
— Матка? — Дин переспрашивает одними губами.  
Он бледен как мел.  
— Да, Дин, как у всех женщин. Наверное, есть и яичники, но их наличие я без УЗИ не могу проверить.  
Брат закашливается и, только что бледный, стремительно багровеет.  
— То есть, матку ты… проверял?  
Сэм пожимает плечами.  
Он не пытался получить удовольствие, как наверное, сделал бы Дин. Он именно проверял. То, что произошло с его телом совершенно не нравится Сэму, так что он обошелся почти медицинским по степени равнодушия… обследованием. Орган был, где ему и положено.  
Дин смотрит на него. Взгляд брата странный. Сложный.

Сэм надеется — правда, надеется, что Дин к нему не полезет. Он понимает, что искушение должно быть велико, и его расстраивает, что одновременно он словно бы надеется на интерес Дина. Он боится остаться таким и боится, что такой он, ну…  
Так что Сэм смотрит в зеркало. Высокий лоб, острые скулы — вновь заметные, как лет десять назад. Глаза, снова кажущиеся большими, снова немного лисьи. Она не то чтобы нехороша, эта женщина в зеркале — да, уже не юна, уже даже не в самом расцвете, но сильная. В сосредоточенном взгляде снова вспыхивает огонек раздражения, что был в юности, и никак не заметно то спокойствие, которое Сэм воспитал в себе, то, что в худшие дни, казалось похожим на… сломленность.  
Но девчонка не то чтобы во вкусе Дина. И если это надолго…  
Он вздыхает и думает, что и к лучшему. Если Дин бы сейчас не сдержал любопытства — Сэм, наверное, просто не смог бы (Согласиться. Или отказать).

Дин весьма деликатен. Даже нет, не так — чуток. Сэм знает это за братом и опять благодарен ему, и опять слегка раздражен его вечной маской невежественного вояки, несуразной, давно уже Дину не подходящей.  
Дин подтрунивает над его состоянием — глуповато, как старшеклассник, но не обижает, не задевает серьезно.  
Аккуратно заботится, как заботятся о девчонках, когда с Сэмом еще кое-что происходит.  
— Ну, теперь снова можешь шутить про то самое время месяца, — усмехается нервно Сэм, принимая пакет с прокладками, за которым погнал брата в город.  
Сэм ему благодарен. Так что он обнажает свой стыд, доверяет свежую рану. Брат, подуй, пусть пройдет.  
— Ну теперь мы уверены, что у тебя есть яичники, — объявляет очевидное Дин. Смотрит с гордостью старшего брата. — Ты и впрямь настоящая девочка, Сэмми.  
— Предлагаешь устроить праздник? Ты подаришь мне набор масок для кожи и устроишь разговор, как не следует слишком уж доверять мальчикам? — Сэм не злится на самом-то деле, почему, он не знает и сам.  
Но ему как-то легче.  
Дин похлопывает его по затылку и шее большой, теплой ладонью, прощает легко за нервозность:  
— Моя девочка, — говорит он.  
Сэм впервые, с тех пор как обрел это тело, позволяет обнять себя.

Где-то через неделю они узнают, что есть способ. Сэм вернется. Вернется. Он будет таким же, как раньше. Дин сияет, смеется, целует его взасос.  
Голова Сэма кружится от облегчения.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Он готов был смириться. Он правда, готов был. Его жизнь — сука, и это… ну это не худшее, что возможно, что может приключиться с охотником.  
Но вот — скоро, совсем скоро они поедут в долгое путешествие за десятком-другим артефактов и трав, и в итоге он вернется к себе самому.  
(Изменил мнение. Сколько можно себя терять).

И тогда-то вот Дин и просит.  
Нет, не секса — забавно, Сэм знает, что брат все же хочет, понял уже, почувствовал всем нутром. Ни единого слова, намека — но Сэм знает, когда тот готов.  
Нет, Дин просит другого.  
— Позволь мне… потрогать?  
Потрогать.

Сэм снимает штаны и ложится. Осторожно разводит ноги.  
Дин — он смотрит, конечно. Пока еще не всерьез, как будто не осознает, что перед ним лежит голая женщина, словно правда — сестра, словно Сэм — только брат и все.  
Дин присаживается с ним рядом, поближе, забрасывает одну ногу Сэма себе на обтянутые джинсой колени — Сэм чувствует нежной пяткой ткань — облизывает — осторожный, осторожный и умный — свои пальцы, опускает их к Сэму.  
Сэм закрывает глаза.

Это много. Вот такой вот бережный осмотр. Вот такое внимание.  
Пальцы Дина ощущаются по-другому. По-другому, чем раньше, когда тоже были внутри. По-другому совсем, чем собственные.  
Дин не гладит, совсем не ласкает, он старается не повредить, но все вталкивается вперед. А потом замирает, а Сэм — чувствует.  
— Боже, — шепчет Дин.  
И Сэм думает: Боже.  
До него вдруг доходит. Впервые. Не чего он лишился, а что он получил.  
— Ты хочешь, — тихо, сорвано шепчет он, чувствуя, как легонько Дин толкается, словно пытаясь проникнуть совсем, совсем внутрь, раскрыть, как цветок… И не то, чтобы это было приятно, но пронзительно, а не больно. Правда, слишком пронзительно.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я так и оставил?  
Он совсем не уверен, что сможет.

Но с другой стороны — он ведь сделал столько всего, потому что иначе Дин просто не справился бы.  
Сэм не вернулся в колледж. Сэм оставил Амелию. Сэм забыл напрочь о том, чтобы завести собственную семью. Сэм остался — он стал — охотником.  
Почему бы не стать теперь женщиной? Что тут нового? Дин дороже него, драгоценней стократ испорченной, опороченной сути Сэма Винчестера. Сэму же и дороже.  
— Нет. Нет, Сэмми, я очень скучаю. Вернись ко мне, мальчик, — бормочет негромко Дин, искренне говорит это, но по-прежнему продолжает смотреть на подтянутый — и все равно теперь мягкий почти — живот Сэма, продолжает поглаживать кончиком пальца там, где совсем не положено — гладить…  
— Ты в нее влезть пытаешься, что ли? — задыхается Сэм.  
— Больно?  
— Нет, — нет. Не больно. Наверное, странно немного, но… скорее уж, невыносимо. Не физически. — Ты же знаешь, что невозможно.  
Дин качает головой:  
— Нет, я не пробую… что бы то ни было, Господи. Просто. Сэмми. Просто.  
— Что?  
Дин пытается выразить что-то действительно важное.  
(А Саманта тихонько течет).  
— Просто это же ты. Понимаешь, это почти нормально. что у тебя… матка. Я сейчас не придуриваюсь, послушай. Просто — это же чудо, да? Это ты. Ты бы мог — я имею в виду, ты бы мог создать жизнь. Потому что ты ведь такой. Ты всегда это делаешь, всегда помнишь, что надо спасать людей, всегда смотришь этими своими ясными глазами, ты впускаешь других настолько глубоко, что я каждый раз думаю, что они тебя уничтожат — но ты просто… Ты просто умеешь так, Сэмми. Ты так долго выбираешь людей, потому что впускаешь действительно глубоко… Ты даешь им себя, Сэмми. Даешь жизнь. Мне даешь. Я живу, потому что ты…  
Дин умеет говорить, правда. Вообще-то умеет. Порой он способен становиться тонким поэтом, иногда куда лучшим юристом — адвокатом или прокурором — чем когда-либо мог бы Сэм.  
Но.  
Но сейчас он не сумеет. Не выразит. Впрочем, Сэм и так может его понять.  
Дин немного тут благоговеет.  
Господи. Сэм, испорченный Сэм для него вот сейчас — словно образ Мадонны. И не только сейчас, возможно.  
— Дин, — Сэм старается не выпускать из глаз слезы. Вот теперь ему все равно. — Дин, ты хочешь… — и он все же глотает всхлип. Это не страх, не тревога, не печаль, не отчаяние. «Просто». Просто знать, что для Дина он все еще что-то святое, и это же невозможно, но по-прежнему так, и Сэм просто не может принять это с легкостью, — Хочешь… хочешь ребенка?

И он знает, что Дин скажет «нет». Потому что — конечно, скучает. Дин так любит его — ну конечно же, он не изменит своему брату с этой девочкой, с этой фальшивой «Самантой», но…  
Сэм все-таки плачет. Ждет проклятого «нет» с неожиданным ужасом.  
— Сэм? Сэмми? — зовет Дин, чуть встревоженно, с прежней любовью. — Хей, посмотри на меня, парень.  
Его пальцы скользят наружу.  
Сэм хватает его за запястье. Тянет брата к себе, открывая глаза.  
Он не может. Он не знает, как вышло, что весь его мир вот только был нормальным — а теперь ему кажется, что…  
«Не отказывайся» — думает Сэм и голос в его голове звучит странно, как будто кричит тот Сэмми — забытый давно подросток, так любивший свою семью, так еще веривший в будущее и в счастье, и в то, что достоин лучшего.  
«Не отказывайся» — умоляет Сэм мысленно, так, как просил когда-то бросить чертов гроб Мелека, просит страшно, надрывно, как может лишь взрослый мужик, которому сотню раз уже изломали хребет, понимающий, что вот этот раз будет последним.  
Джесс, и Лиза, и Бен, и Амелия. Джо и Эллен, и Бобби, и Чарли, и мама, и Джек. Их семья. Их семья, всегда полу-приемная, смысл существования, цель его и опора.  
Сэм впервые за долгое время вдруг хочет чего-нибудь для себя, снова. Хочет так, что готов ввязать брата.  
Сэм притягивает к себе Дина.  
Смотрит ласково — умоляюще.  
— Хочешь, Дин?  
Дин укладывается поверх.

Они все же отправляются в это долгое путешествие за десятком-другим амулетов и трав. Дину нужно, чтобы были пути отступления, чтобы Сэм мог еще передумать. Сэм верит, что тот также просто скучает по младшему брату. Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин мог вернуть его… после.  
Чуть позже.

В его зеркале теперь Сэм. Не Саманта. Просто Сэм. Она сильная, с цепким взглядом лисьих глаз, с широкими ладонями, длинными тонкими пальцами, крепкой хваткой. Она чем-то похожа на Мэри — и на Джона, по-прежнему. Она — он, она Сэм. Его даже узнают в ней друзья, сами, при первой встрече, и это действительно здорово. Их названная семья собралась рядом, держит ее в колыбели тихой, сдержанной, грубоватой заботы, потому что — беременна. Сэм.

Им, конечно, пришлось рассказать. Рассказать про инцест. Кто-то знал, кто-то слышал охотничьи сплетни. Кто-то все еще этим расстроен, кто-то смотрит чуть глубже. Но никто не ушел. Не бросил их, не сбежал.

Сэм опять вспоминает индейку в чужом доме — детский свой рай, и обиду в глазах брата.  
Дину (еще не понял) это нравится, этот их вечер: домашний клюквенный соус, пюре и телевизор, какая-то там игра в записи, которую изучает задумчивый Кас — до тех пор, пока Джек не спрашивает со всей своей так еще и не изжитой наивностью, с детским энтузиазмом:  
— Мы празднуем Благодарение?  
И тогда-то Дин вдруг понимает. Оглядывает их стол — не такой уж и праздничный, но, однако.  
— Может быть, — отвечает Сэм очень спокойно.  
Но Винчестеры в жизни не праздновали его.  
Сэм садится, придерживая живот, смотрит на старшего брата — извиняясь, открыто, виновато и честно.

Мой рай, Дин. Что там будет теперь — знаешь? Если ты разрешишь. Если дашь нам воспоминание.  
Брат закашливается отчаянно, долго прочищает горло. И потом подтверждает, решительно, словно дерется за спасение мира против демонов Ада:  
— Да. У нас есть семья. Дом, индейка. У нас будет… Думаю, это заслуживает настоящего праздника.  
Он отчаянно смотрит на Сэма:  
— За такое благодарят.

— Весь набор. Ручки, ножки, нос, уши, — говорит Дин негромко чуть позже. — Моя. Мой. Я не знаю. Сэм. Сэмми. Мой сын. Моя дочка.  
До него постепенно доходит.  
— Я правда не в курсе, чувак, — Сэм смеется, слегка задыхаясь, потому что уже тяжело иногда даже просто одеться в пижаму и лечь. — Твой ребенок совсем не в тебя, он застенчивый, врач до сих пор не уверен.  
— Да без разницы, — говорит Дин. — Я не заслужил, Сэмми.  
— Ты хочешь или не хочешь?  
Сэм не спрашивал больше. После первого — того — вопроса. Дин тогда не ответил — словами.  
Дин ложится к нему, гладит его высокий живот, произносит:  
— Я боюсь. Я боюсь, что отнимут.  
Не стоит говорить вот такое беременной женщине. К счастью Сэм кто-то еще, кроме просто беременной женщины. Для Дина он что-то большее.  
— Да, и я, — отвечает он брату. — Я до боли боюсь. Но ты хочешь?  
Дин глядит на него. Он не здесь, он семь месяев до. Он глядит на своего проклятого, в чуждом теле, братишку, как рыцарь на лик Мадонны.  
Его брат говорит:  
— Только ты смог бы это мне дать.

У нее весь набор. Ручки, ножки.  
Она зеленоглазая. А у Сэма десяток трав, артефактов и прочего. Он не знает, чего он хочет.  
Он не знает, чего хочет больше — быть ее отцом, сильным, рослым как каланча, защищать ее, хрупкую? Быть ее мамой? А?  
Он не знает, в каком теле ему теперь будет лучше. Уютней. Ему очень нравится так. И понравилось бы — он уверен почти — вернуться.  
Он не знает, какого он секса теперь хочет с Дином сильней. Поцелуев каких.  
Но он любит теперь себя.  
Его тело дало ему теплое чудо в руках.  
Сэму нравится выбирать.

Весь набор: папа, мама. У Винчестеров может быть так?  
(Ему снится однажды Амара. Для Мадонны она слишком Тьма, но он смотрит чуть глубже.  
— Я извиняюсь за брата, — говорит ему Тьма.  
Это может быть грезой. Неправдой).  
Ее детская изрисована всеми защитными знаками — но она все равно пойдет в школу, когда-нибудь, это они знают тоже.

(У него весь набор: тело, разум, душа. Может быть, даже что-то, похожее на надежду).  
— Хоуп, — говорит Дин.  
Почему-то не Мэри. Не Чарли, не Джо.  
— Это жутко звучит: Хоуп Винчестер, — отвечает ему Сэм с сомнением.  
Дин вздыхает и снова задумывается. В морщинках у его глаз притаилась улыбка. Он встрепывает Сэму волосы, и Сэм тянется к нему: «еще, брат».  
— Я хотел ее, Сэмми. Очень.  
— Это связано с именем?  
— Нет. Имя правда звучит так себе.  
— Но все равно, запомним. Эми? Эва? Энид?  
— Ты словарь открыл, что ли?  
И они выбирают весь день. Даже не один день.  
(Ну, им нравится выбирать).

______________________________________________  
Hope — надежда  
Amy (Amee (фр)) — любимая  
Eva — жизнь  
Enid — душа


End file.
